Classic X-Men Vol 1 16
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * - :* :* :* :* * - * * * * * * - * - Villains: * * - * - * - Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* :* * :* :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "Dearest Friend" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = John Bolton | Inker2_1 = John Bolton | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Ann Nocenti | Editor2_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Charley Sandy - police deputy * Damien McLanahan - police sergeant Locations: * :* County Mayo :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = untitled | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Bolton | Inker3_1 = John Bolton | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Ann Nocenti | Editor3_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = Back cover pinup. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Notes = Main Story Notes * This issue includes additional pages of original material not published in Uncanny X-Men #109. Page 6 depicts James MacDonald Hudson reviewing Wolverine's dossier. Pages 7-8 shows Lilandra Neramani attempting to use Earth toiletries. Page 21 shows Hudson returning to his home in Canada to be with his wife, Heather. * First appearance of James MacDonald Hudson (called Weapon Alpha in this story). He appears next in Uncanny X-Men #120. * Although it is never mentioned by name in this issue, the Canadian agency that both Weapon Alpha and Wolverine associated with is called Department H. * Colossus appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. Chronologically, he appears next in the second story in Classic X-Men #28. * Cyclops appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. He chronologically appears next in the second story in Classic X-Men #26. * Elaine and John Grey chronologically appear next in flashback in Bizarre Adventures #27. Their next actual appearance is in Uncanny X-Men #136. * Moira MacTaggert appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. She appears next in Uncanny X-Men #110. * Phoenix appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. Chronologically, she appears next in the second story in Classic X-Men #28. * The Starjammers appear in flashback only from events chronicled in Uncanny X-Men #108. They appear next in Uncanny X-Men #154. * Wolverine appeared last in Iron Fist (Volume 1) #15. He chronologically appears next in flashback in Alpha Flight 17 (Volume 1, 1984). Dearest Friend Notes * The final page of this story continues on the inside back cover. * Earliest chronological appearances of Banshee. Chronologically, Banshee appears next in flashback in X-Men Annual #3. * Chronologically, Black Tom appeared last in flashback in X-Force (Volume 1) #31. He chronologically appears next in flashback in X-Force (Volume 1) #91. * First known appearance of Maeve Rourke. Following events from this story, Maeve and Sean eventually get together and have a child named Theresa. | Trivia = * Due to the accidental injury that he gives to Moira MacTaggert, Weapon Alpha soon changes his code-name to Vindicator, swearing to vindicate any innocents that are injured due to his negligence. This is revealed in Alpha Flight 2 (Volume 1, 1983). * This is the first comic book issue where Wolverine is referred to as Weapon-X. * Wolverine is still wearing Fang's Imperial Guard costume from issue #108 in the beginning of this story. * On page 5, Cyclops remarks about how different Jean Grey has become in recent weeks. Originally, writer Chris Claremont intended Jean Grey and the Phoenix to be the same person. It wasn't until years later that it was revealed that the Phoenix entity and the true Jean Grey were completely separate characters. However, Cyclops' dialogue in this issue helps to support the retroactive continuity as it relates to the Phoenix storyline. | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Banshee appearances list * Black Tom appearances list * Cyclops appearances list * Colossus appearances list * * * * Heather McNeil Hudson appearances list * * * * * Nightcrawler appearances list * Phoenix appearances list * * Professor X appearances list * Professor X quotes page * * Storm appearances list * Weapon Alpha appearances list * Wolverine appearances list * Wolverine quotes page | Recommended = * Alpha Flight 1 (Volume 1, 1983) * Uncanny X-Men #120 * Uncanny X-Men #121 * Uncanny X-Men #139 * Uncanny X-Men #140 | Links = * Uncanny X-Men article at Wikipedia * Uncanny X-Men series index at the Grand Comics Database * Uncanny X-Men series index at UXN * Uncanny X-Men #109 * Marvel Chronology Project (appearances) }}